This disclosure relates generally to sealing a spray bar fuel nozzle with a seal and, more particularly, to retaining the seal.
Turbine machines may include augmentors or “afterburners” to provide an increase in thrust. Within an augmentor section of a turbomachine, fuel is sprayed into a core stream. The fuel ignites to produce the desired additional thrust. The fuel is delivered to the core stream upstream of a flame holding device. Spraybars contain nozzles that deliver the fuel.
The spraybars typically positioned within some flow deflecting structure, such as a trailing edge boxes of vanes. A cooling flow of air moves through these structures. Nozzles mounted to the spraybars deliver fuel through holes in the structure to the hot gas path. Seals associated with each nozzle limit movement of air from inside the structure to the hot gas path. Supporting these seals is often difficult.